A stereostructure can be used for an anode body of an electrolytic capacitor, a catalyst carrier, or the like. The application of the stereostructure is not limited thereto, and can be applied to various applications.
Examples of prior art documents disclosing an anode body which carries a solid electrolyte include Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2008-177199 (PTD 1), Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2008-177200 (PTD 2), and Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 61-278124 (PTD 3). A solid electrolytic capacitor described in each of PTD 1, PTD 2, and PTD 3 uses an aluminum wire having a surface roughened by etching, as the anode body.
Examples of prior art documents disclosing a catalyst carrier which carries a catalyst include Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2012-161718 (PTD 4). The catalyst carrier described in PTD 4 is composed of an aluminum wire provided with a sponge structural layer by etching or the like.